Giro de 180º
by Javiitha'S
Summary: No sabes cuanto he soñado en volver a perderme en tus ojos, en volver a sentir tu calor arropándome en la noche helada, o en volver a sentir tus labios acariciendo mi piel, en sentir tus dedos entre mi cabello. .-Hermione... te amo //Two-Shot // Dr
1. Ahora

**By Jαvιιтнα'S**  
**  
**

Hola a todos. Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic.

Siento no poder actualizar mi otro fic, pero no penséis que lo he abandonado ni nada por el estilo.  
Esperad un poco más, por favor.

Este fic es de una pareja que amo y que, desgraciadamente, no es cannon.  
A ver que me decís sobre esto y a ver si os gusta.

Bueno ya no entretengo más.

--

** •·.·´¯`·.·• Gιяo ∂e 180º •·.·´¯`·.·• **

--

Todo ha cambiado durante el último tiempo. Desde que vi tu cabellera rubia entre toda la gente de aquella discoteca, cuando sentí que mis ojos se saldrían de sus órbitas cuando comprendí de a quien podría pertenecer aquél platinado pelo. Sí, todo ha cambiado desde aquél día en el que te volví a ver.

Mis amigas me lo han dicho. _Estas rara. Pareces a miles de kilómetros de aquí. _No, a miles no. ¿Cuál es la distancia entre Oxford y Londres?, no lo sé. Pero a esos kilómetros estoy. Pensando siempre en ti. En como me pierdo en mi propio reflejo en tus ojos grises y en como me siento cuando al fin puedo estar en tus brazos.

Cuatro meses. Y aún quedan cinco más. Sé lo que me dirías: _Tienes que ser paciente. _Paciente... creo que desde que estoy contigo mi paciencia ha ido disminuyendo, y aunque sé que si sigo pensando en esto más tardará en pasar el tiempo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Sé exactamente el día en el que nos iremos de vacaciones, los dos solos. Y sé exactamente cuantos días quedan para eso.

¿Recuerdas cuando me abrazaste por primera vez? Sé que fue más un impulso que algo planeado y por eso es que lo atesoro tanto. No te gusta el recuerdo, lo sé. Te sonrojaste cuando te diste cuenta de tu acto y de mi cara de sorpresa, pero aún así no deje que me apartaras, no cuando al fin ningún miedo sobrepasaba a...¿lo nuestro?. Bueno, en ese momento no sé bien que era lo que teniamos, era más como amigos, pero sin llegar a serlo. No sé, algo extraño para mi.

Harry piensa que estoy estresada por la universidad. No sé cuantas veces he tenido que decirle que los exámenes son difíciles, sí, pero no tanto como para estresarme. Se queda un poco más contento con esa respuesta, pero aún esta curioso por salir de la duda de que me tiene así. Como todos, en realidad. Todos se preguntan el por qué de mis extrañas ganas de que llegue Junio, cuando, para mi, siempre era el mes más horrible del año. Y, claro, Septiembre el mejor de todos -el olor a libros nuevos aún me sigue encantando, pero ya no le encuentro el mimso significado de antes-.

Me regañarás ¿no? Con tal de escucharte me es igual si me regañas o si me adulas. Aunque no sabes cuanto desearía escucharte nuevamente y que me digas que pronto volveremos a vernos. No sabes cuanto he soñado, desde hace cuatro meses, en volver a perderme en tus ojos, en volver a sentir tu calor arropándome en la noche helada, o en volver a sentir tus labios acariciendo mi piel, en sentir tus dedos entre mi cabello, deshaciendo las ondas naturales que yo tanto detesto. Sueño solo con estar a tu lado, sin nadie que se interponga, sin nadie que se entrometa.

¿Pido mucho?, viendo las circunstancias, creo que sí. Es lógico que alguien no este de acuerdo con lo nuestro. Es lógico que mis propios amigos no lo estén, por eso tengo tanto miedo a decirles sobre nosotros, porque sé que no reaccionaran bien. Ron de seguro se pone a reclamar y a gritar, mientras Harry me enviará una mirada entre confusión total e invierno total. Ginny se lo tomará mejor. Y Luna... Luna solo me felicitará, sin tener en cuenta nada más.

A veces me pregunto por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil para nosotros. Supongo que empezamos por mal pie, por un grandísimo mal pie, hace nueve años. Ni en ese entonces, ni en los siguientes siete años, pensé que todo pudiera dar un _giro de 180º_. Y es que de pasar de mi mejor amigo -que para desgracia mia, es tu "enemigo" o algo así- a estar contigo hay una gran diferencia. _Grandísima diferencia._

Y no lo niego, y nunca lo he hecho; sé que pensé estar enamorada de él pero nunca sentí lo que me hiciste sentir tú cuando te marchaste. Aquella soledad que me invadió nunca la sentí antes, ni cuando le vi con Lavender y pensé que mi mundo no podía ir a peor.

Odias que te diga eso, ¿a que sí? Pero tú sabes que ahora no siento nada más que amistad por él, aunque tú preferirías que le olvidara para siempre y no le volviera a ver. Ron es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, con Harry claro, y le quiero como un hermano.

Lo que dijiste luego de una discusión sobre el tema hizo que te amara aún más si podía ser. N_unca te obligaría a nada que tú no quieras. Y menos te puedo obligar a separarte de tus amigos. En cierta forma, eres como eres gracias a ellos ¿no? _Luego me regalaste una diminuta sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa, y yo te besé, sin poder retenerme.

Es verdad, gracias a ellos soy como soy. Cuando pienso en la Hermione que era en cuando estábamos en primero y la comparo con la que soy ahora, soy muy diferente. Antes era insegura y pensaba que yo no era nada, y que lo más importante de todo era el saber. Aún pienso que una de las cosas más importantes es la educación, pero primero van mis seres queridos y su seguridad, luego todo lo demás. En lo otro, ya soy más segura de mi misma pero aún queda algo de antaño. Seguro que sin mis amigos yo no sería como soy, y de seguro que si tú no hubieras estado cuando cambié, también seria una persona diferente.

Te preguntarás a qué viene esta carta. Y no sé que responderte. Supongo que hoy estoy más sensible que nunca. Ha terminado mi semana de exámenes y ahora ya no tengo nada más en lo que ocupar la cabeza que pensar en ti, en que estarás haciendo y si todo te irá bien en Londres.

Si te preguntas por cómo me han ido lo exámenes, todos bien. Excepto el de Música. Al final de todo hice seis errores en todo la melodía y al parecer he sacado un 7 entre 10. Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara. Sabes que lo mio no es el piano, a ti es al único aquí que se le da bien. Pero ¿quieres saber que tal me ha ido en el examen de Latín?, ahora si que no tienes esa sonrisa de burla en la cara. Y por si te quedaba duda, me ha ido de _maravilla._ Creo que al fnal he sacado el 10, y si no lo saco es una injusticia.

Ya te he dicho lo difícil que es para mí mentirle a Ginny. Todo es muy complicado ahora, creo que ya no tenemos la misma confianza de antes. Ella sabe que le oculto algo, y aunque no se lo diga directamente, me conoce. _Puedes contarme lo que sea, Herm, no te juzgaré, _me dijo esta mañana. Sé que ella no me dirá nada, seguro que con la impresión que le da se quedará con la boca abierta y sin decir una palabra durante un buen rato. Pero mi decisión esta tomada, y los primeros en saber todo serán mis mejores amigos.

Y hablando de Ginny, el otro día me pregunto quién era _DLM_ en mi móvil -esto es culpa tuya por no poner el nombre que te pedí, aunque me dijiste que ni tu número podría llevar semejante nombre _muggle, _creo que te pedí que pusieras el nombre de mi abuelo-. Me puse muy nerviosa y no sabía que responder. Pensé en decirle que eras tú, pero tenía pensado decirle primero a Harry y a Ron lo nuestro. Termine por decirle que no sabía quién era y que luego llamaría para salir de dudas. Se tranquilizó, de todas maneras yo no solía mentirle en nada a ella. Creo que eso fue un poco antes de navidad.

Por cierto, te extrañé mucho ese día -me refiero a la navidad en la que no pudimos hablar-. Lo pasé en casa de Harry, con toda la familia Weasley y mis padres. ¿Puedes creer que Fleur ya tiene casi ocho meses de embarazo?, tiene fecha de parto para el veinte de febrero. Va a ser una niña y Ginny esta que salta de alegría al igual que la señora Weasley. Entiendes el por qué ¿no?, una chica más en la familia no es para menos. Ya todos apostaban que sería chico y al final una hermosa niña va a ser la primera de la nueva generación.

Espero que todo haya ido bien con tu familia lejana. Y que no haya sido tan aburrido, como ya tenías pensado que sería. ¿Tú madre se encuentra bien?, no creo que la hayan bombardeado con preguntas como pensabas. Al menos eso espero, sabes que le tengo mucho cariño a ella y no me gustaría que pasase un mal trago. Y menos respondiendo preguntas que la incomoden tanto.

Llamame en cuanto llegues ¿sí? Ya es un mes y algo desde que no hablamos y te mando esta carta solo porque, se supone, llegas esta noche. Seguro que te pusiste a reir cuando viste que te la envié con tú lechuza, como dijiste necesitaré comprarme un medio para enviarte las cartas.

Ya quiero escucharte, cariño, ha sido mucho tiempo.

Y aunque todo este en nuestra contra, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿a que sí?. Te amo, Draco, y siempre será así.

Tu novia, _Hermione Granger_

PS: Llamame pronto, que te echo mucho de menos. Y a ver si me visitas un día de estos, que para olvidarte de esas aburridas vacaciones de invierno me tienes a mi ¿no?.

--

Y... ¿qué tal?  
No sé si ha quedado exactamente como quería que quedara, pero esto salió.  
Si queréis una continuación o algo pedidlo por review.

Gracias a todos los que habéis acabado de leerlo

Un beso, ai0z

** •·.·´¯`·.·• ** **Jαvιιтнα'S**** •·.·´¯`·.·• **


	2. Nuestro Pasado y Futuro

**By Jαvιιтнα'S  
**

Aquí la continuación y último capitulo. Aquí os dejo!

--

** •·.·´¯`·.·• Gιяo ∂e 180º •·.·´¯`·.·• **

--

.- No me lo puedo creer... -dije pensando en voz alta

.- ¿Qué cosa? - me preguntó Ginny curiosa

.- ¿Puedes creer que Malfoy esta saliendo con Greengrass? - contesté aún asombrada por lo que me había encontrado cuando estaba, aquella mañana, en el Callejón Diagon.

.- ...Bueno, son tal para cual ¿no? - expresó luego de unos segundos de silencio – aunque siempre pensé que terminaría saliendo con Parkinson.... ¿o estuvieron saliendo en sexto año?, ya ni lo recuerdo – mencionó

Recuerdos del sexto curso llenaron mi mente. Olvidé por completo el tema de conversación que manteníamos. Ahora solo recordaba todas las cosas que pasaron en 1996 y 1997. Cosas que, se podría decir, casi sin importancia y otras tan importantes como que los mortifagos entraran a Hogwarts, que el mejor director del colegio fuera asesinado por un profesor, que luego descubriríamos que no era tan horrible como pensábamos.

.- ¡Herm! - el gritó de Ginny me sacó de mis recuerdos. Al parecer llevaba tiempo gritándome. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

.- Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que aún no salgo de mi impresión. - respondí lo más rápido que pude. Desde algunos años que no se toca el tema del sexto curso, y no seré yo la que vuelva a difundir esa aura de tristeza.

.- Bueno... iré a ver que hace Harry ¿vale? - dijo un tanto insegura. Estaba preocupada por mi, desde hace algunos días que estaba muy extraña.

.- Vale, yo iré a la biblioteca. Tengo que estudiar, se acercan los exámenes -dije con una sonrisa que Ginny respondió negando con la cabeza divertida. Los exámenes eran en tres meses y Ginny lo sabía, pero si quería tener las mejores notas sería mejor que comenzara a pasar los apuntes de la semana en este mismo momento.

Salí de mi habitación en la mansión Black y subí las estrechas escaleras hasta llegar a la antigua puerta que daba paso a estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo. En las tantas tardes que pasé entre esas cuatro paredes, había encontrado desde libros Magia Oscuro hasta libros sobre medimagos.

Me dirigí a un escritorio y comencé a transcribir todos los apuntes que estaban desperdigados por la mesa a una libreta. Cuando ya llevaba pasado una hoja y media me di cuenta que no sabía que era lo que había estado escribiendo. Me sentí tonta, porque sabía muy bien en que había estado pensando. Hace ya días que continuamente pensaba en él, y yo no lo soportaba.

Draco Malfoy...¿Por qué él, entre tantos, tenía que ocupar mi cabeza? Y ya podéis imaginaros como me sentí cuando vi a Astoria Greengrass del brazo de Malfoy. Aunque sé que es estúpido e ilógico que me sienta así por alguien que estuvo insultándome toda mi estadía en Hogwarts y con el que, sin lugar a dudas, compartía un sentimiento de odio. Pero supongo que ya no pienso igual que como pensaba de él cuando teníamos dieciséis años, ahora sé que no es como su padre y sé también que solo estaba con Voldemort por miedo.

Hace días que se aparece en mis sueños, es por eso por lo que últimamente estoy muy despistada. Todo el mundo ha notado mi cambio, mis profesores de la universidad me han preguntado si tengo algún problema, Ginny ha intentado convencerme de ir a San Mungo para que me revisen, y Harry, aunque no me ha dicho nada, sé que piensa que es algo más.

• **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •** **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •**

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que vi a Malfoy con Greengrass. Los sueños no han parado y aún no he podido avanzar en nada con los apuntes ni con el estudio de los exámenes finales. Ginny ya se ha acostumbrado a mi continuo viaje a la luna y Harry cada vez me mira más escéptico.

Estoy caminando por uno de los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, tengo que entregarle unos libros al Señor Weasley. Recordaba que me los había pedido hace un par de días cuando nos fue a visitar a la mansión Black. Trataban sobre inventos muggles entre el siglo XVI y XVIII. Fue bastante fácil encontrarlos, ya que los vi una vez en la gran biblioteca de Londres.

Caminaba distraída por la segunda planta del Ministerio cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con otro par de ojos grises. Me sentí por un momento aturdida, admirando como el pasar de los años le sentaba de maravilla. Llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa negra, con los dos primeros botones abiertos dejando entrever parte de su piel. Y cuando me di cuenta que lo había estado mirando descaradamente, la sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas y mi vista, instintivamente, se dirigió al brillante suelo que, para desgracia mía, reflejaba el cuerpo de la persona en frente mio.

.- Granger... ¿qué haces aquí? - me preguntó con su forma única de arrastrar las palabras.

.- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Malfoy – dije sacando de quien-sabe-donde la fuerza para que la voz no me temblara. Camino hasta posarse al lado mio

.- Dile a San Potter que te responda – susurró. Sentí como dejaba de respirar y que cuando el volvió a caminar mis pulmones se volvieron a llenar de aire. Giré mi cabeza y vi como su figura se perdía en una esquina del pasillo.

Seguí con mi camino hasta el despacho del Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles donde se encontraba el señor Weasley hablando con Harry. Entré y los saludé a ambos. Después de entregarle los libros al padre de Ron, me dirigí a Harry con gran curiosidad.

.- ¿Que hacía Malfoy aquí?

.- ¿Como... - comenzó a preguntarme, notoriamente sorprendido – Sí que corren rápido las cosas por aquí ¿no?

.- No, me lo encontré en el pasillo y cuando le pregunté qué hacía aquí me dijo que te preguntará. Y bueno... ¿me dirás? - le dije rápidamente

.- ...Nuevo auror – expresó luego de un gran suspiro de cansancio.

• **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •** **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •**

Desde ese día nos veíamos constantemente, yo siempre buscaba cualquier escusa para poder ir al Ministerio. Normalmente usaba el pretexto de que me faltaba un libro que creía haber visto allí. Casi siempre funcionaba, excepto cuando era a Harry a quien tenía que mentir. Odiaba hacerlo pero era más fuerte que yo.

Al principio solo me ignoraba y yo, por ende, también. De un día para otro me saludó y me preguntó que libro buscaba, estaba en la pequeña librería que hay en el cuartel de Aurores. Cuando encontramos el libro que "buscaba" me dijo que era muy aburrido y me entregó otro que trataba de lo mismo. Comenzamos a hablar más, hasta que un día supe que su relación con Astoria había acabado. Quedamos un día con el pretexto de que me ayudaría con un libro sobre Aurores que aún no entendía del todo, no se lo creyó del todo pero de todas formas me acompañó hasta casa, donde, obviamente, no había nadie.

Fue allí, entre todas esas estanterías y en frente de aquél viejo escritorio donde me besó por primera vez, donde hizo que me olvidara de todo y de todos, menos de nosotros dos. Allí fue donde nuestra extraña relación comenzó.

• **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •** **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •**

.- ¡¿Qué dices?! - gritó Ron, como ya lo había pensado. Harry estaba sorprendido pero no tanto como el Weasley. Supongo que ya se veía venir algo así. - Como...Cuando... Yo... ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! - volvió a gritar Ron.

.-Ron, escuchame. Yo... pensé que tenía que decíroslo antes que a nadie. Harry di algo, por favor - pedí mirándolo con súplica. Se me hacía muy difícil intentar explicarme cuando Ron me miraba entre furioso, confuso y asombrado.

.- Me alegro por ti – susurró, casi inaudiblemente, después de un silencio incómodo. Ron y yo le miramos sorprendidos, esperaba que me dijera cualquier cosa excepto eso, y Ron esperaba que me regañara o algo por el estilo. - Él no es como pensábamos antes y, aunque siga siendo un hurón arrogante, tu le quieres y si te hace feliz, pues... -suspiró – nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que apoyarte – terminó con una sonrisa.

Mis ojos se volvieron acuosos y lo único que quería era correr y abrazarle como nunca lo había echo. Y eso mismo iba hacer cuando Ron saltó de su asiento

.- ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco? No entiendo como puedes salir con Malfoy después de todas las cosas que te decía cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, cuando fue aliado de...

.- ¡Eso fue hace mucho, Ronald! - le interrumpí antes de que dijera "su" nombre – ¿No puedes intentar olvidar un poco lo que pasó en Hogwarts y conocerlo ahora?, por favor. - dije más calmada - Es importante para mi que Harry y tú aprobéis esto.

Me miró, miró a Harry -que aún se encontraba sentado en el sofá-, y me volvió a mirar. Luego se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

.- Aunque no esta feliz con esto, lo aprueba. Aunque sea solo para verte feliz – dijo Harry mirando, al igual que yo, por donde había salido hace unos segundos el chico Weasley.

Corrí abrazar a Harry, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Era como abrazar a un hermano mayor, aunque, técnicamente, yo era mayor que ellos, pero siempre sentí lo contrario. Harry me apretó fuerte contra él.

.- Si te hace algo... - sabía lo que me quería decir por lo que no hizo falta que terminara la frase. Me apreté más fuerte aún, recordando todas las veces que él y Ron me protegieron y me cuidaron.

.-Gracias por todo, Harry – le susurré en el oído, mientras él sonreía tiernamente.

• **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •** **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •**

.- Draco...¿estás dormido? - susurré desde su pecho

.- No... ¿qué pasa? - preguntó mirando hacia mi

.- Ya lo saben... - dije después de unos segundos de silencio para ponerle nervioso.

.- ...y...

.- ... lo aprueban – dije al final con una gran sonrisa

Soltó en un suspiro toda la tensión que había acumulado en los últimos días. Sabía que él también quería que todo saliera bien, pero lo que más quería era no verme preocupada, ya me lo había dicho un par de veces.

.- Te dije que todo saldría bien – expresó mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó y me besó como siempre lo hacía, mitad tierno mitad apasionado, una mezcla entre las dos cosas que a me hacía estremecer. - Ya no hay nada en contra de nosotros, ¿lo ves? No pedías tanto como parecía

Me volvió a besar durante unos cuantos minutos. Muy a nuestro pesar nos separamos y yo volví a mi posición inicial en su trabajado torso, el apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza. Nos quedamos así un rato, disfrutando del calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos y el silencio que invadía la noche en la mansión Malfoy.

.- Hermione... te amo – me sorprendí por sus palabras. No es que no lo supiera, pero nunca me lo había dicho así. Eso hizo que lo amara mil veces más antes.

.-...yo también, Draco, yo también te amo – respondí con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba más a él.

• **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •** **·.·´¯`·.· • ·.·´¯`·.· •**

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron la historia.

Es mi segundo fic y lo primero que escribo fuera de anime.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que es un poco lioso pero cualquier duda la responderé.

Un beso, ai0z!

**•·.·´¯`·.·• ** **Jαvιιтнα'S**** •·.·´¯`·.·• **


End file.
